Um amor em paris
by Lady Allanna
Summary: Sera que o amor supera tudo mesmo ? Depois de uma briga, o amor de Liliam sera suficiente para perdoar Tiago ?short fic UA de TPLE


- Vai sair mais cedo hoje Srta. Evans ? – eu ouvi a voz melosa e infantil de Lucila, minha secretaria, ecoar pelo meu gabinete na Biblioteca Paricense de Arte

- Sim Lucila, eu vou – respondi sem olha-la enquanto continua a arrumar minhas coisas

- Ah! Então bom fim de semana Srta. Evans – ouvi-a dizer enquanto se retirava, como era falça aquela vaca, ela acha que eu não sei que ela da em cima do Tiago, mesmo assim respondi por educação

- Pra você também – enquanto seguia para a rua, o sol estava se pondo em Paris, deixando tudo em tons amarelados, decidi seguir a pé para casa, ou pelo menos ate o meio do trajeto, queria aproveitar aquela belo fim de tarde de outono.

O vento soprou um pouco mais frio, eu puxei meu casaco Armani um pouco mais sobre meu corpo, enquanto deixava meus longos e revoltos cabelos ruivos se agitarem com aquela brisa fria, eu parei um instante para sentir o vento passar por meu corpo, depois continuei andando para casa, pensando em meus anos ao lado de meu namorado Tiago, era tudo tão bom e perfeito para ser real.

E que ironia, eu em poucas horas estaria concordando com isso, que era bom demais para ser verdade e não era, para depois pensar, como pude achar que ele estava mentindo pra mim ? Mas vamos voltar para nossa historia.

Chamei um táxi para fazer o resto do percurso ate em casa, o táxi ia lento pelas ruas de paris, por isso me abstive em olha-la. Com um solavanco o táxi parou na frente da casa vitoriana em que eu morava com Tiago, paguei a corrida e comecei a procurar as chaves de casa, enquanto parava para abrir a porta ouvi algum barulho vindo de dentro da casa, tão anormal aquela hora, já que Tiago so chegava do trabalho mais tarde e Dona Amandina já devia estar em seu quarto nos fundos da casa vendo tv.

Eu abri a porta com calma, sem fazer barulho, o que é dificil já que meus Manollos bateram no piso de madeira, fazendo o barulho ecoar por toda a casa, fui andando o mais silenciosamente possível pelo correndo fracamente iluminado pelo sol que passava pelas cortinas fechadas, mas estava mais claro que o habitual, pois era também iluminado pela luz que saia de uma porta no final do corredor, reparei que era o mesmo lugar de onde vinham os sons que eu ouvi quando cheguei a casa; ao abrir a porta encontro uma cena que me deixou horrorizada.

Tiago esta sentado no sofá, com a camisa aberta e marcas de batom no belo rosto, e.. e esta sentado entre duas estonteantes mulheres, bebendo, rindo, conversando, numa cena bem intima. Eu não posso acreditar Tiago estava me traindo na nossa própria casa, quantas outras ele teria trazido ali ? Nas varias noites em que eu fiquei ate tarde trabalhando ? Fiquei me torturando com essas perguntas até que uma delas percebeu minha presença, e avisou os outros dois, eles pararam de rir e conversar na mesma hora, e seus rostos assumiram uma expressão pesada, Tiago se levantou com a aparência um tanto perturbada ele começou a andar na minha direção mas parou logo em seguida, como se não soubesse o que fazer, com uma expressão incerta ele começou

- Lily meu amor, nos precisamos conversar – que hipócrita nojento ele é, não deixei que ele continuasse e disse

- Não há nada o que conversarmos Tiago Potter – eu disse ainda horrorizada pela cena que encontrei a minutos atrás, comecei a andar para trás antes de continuar a falar – Esta, tudo acabado entre nós, não a mas nós, não acredito que pode fazer isso comigo – com lagrimas nos olhos eu me virei e sai correndo daquela casa, fui para a rua, não sabia o que fazer, onde ir, quem procurar, entrei no táxi mais proximo e o mandei rodar um pouco pela cidade.

- LILIAM, NÃO! VOLTA AQUI! – eu sai correndo atrás dela pela rua, mas já era tarde o táxi onde ela estava já ia longe na rua; desesperado voltai para dentro da casa peguei meu casaco e a moto de Sirius que estava encostada na garagem, sai para a rua procurando Lily, fui em bares, cafés, restaurantes que ela costuma ir para pensar ou apenas beber, liguei para amigas, primas, tias, amigos, ex-namorados dela, qualquer um que pudesse me dar uma dica ou me ajudar a acha-la, mas ninguém a tinha visto.

Uma, duas, três horas procurando-na e nada, as horas passavam como se fossem minutos, e eu não conseguia encontra-la, estava desesperado, ninguém a havia visto ou falado com ela, ninguém sabia dela, nos lugares onde eu ia ela não havia aparecido, nos lugares onde ligava ninguém sabia dela, ninguém nem nada havia visto minha Lily aquela noite.

Já são duas e meia da manha, e eu ainda não achei nem vi rastro algum da minha Lily. Ela não atendeu meus telefonemas, nem para me xingar. Ah! Como eu queria ouvir aquela voz novamente, nem que fosse para me xingar, nem que fosse por apenas um segundo. Eu parei a moto na frente de um dos muitos bares próximos a Torre Eifel, entro no bar, ele esta quase vazio, apenas umas poucas pessoas espalhadas bebem o ultimo drink.

- Conhaque duplo com gelo por favor – peço ao barman enquanto me sento em um banquinho do bar; comecei a beber para tentar esquecer mais aquela minha burrada, mas depois de algumas boas doses, minha tristeza somada a aqueles drincks, bem a bebida começou a falar por mim – Hoje a noite a mulher que amo me viu junto com duas de minhas primas que eu não via a muito tempo. Quando elas chegaram essa tarde percebi que eram as pessoas ideais para me ajudarem a escolher o anel de noivado que pretendia dar a Lily, elas ate compraram o anel, e depois estavam me ajudando a decidir a maneira perfeita de a pedir. Mas Lily entendeu tudo errado, ela achou que minhas primas eram minhas amantes, terminou tudo entre nos, nem me deu a chance de explicar. Oh deus! Como poderia trai-la? Eu amo aquela mulher mais que tudo no mundo. Amo tudo nela, o brilho vivo dos olhos verdes, o balanço ondulado do cabelo, os cachinhos ruivos dela, a risada contagiante, as sardas do nariz, a boquinha de cereja, o corpo pequeno e frágil, a personalidade forte e explosiva, as pequeninas mãos. Amo ate os defeitos daquela ruiva briguenta, o jeito de ser muito certinha e organizada, de sempre estar certa; amo ate nossas brigas so para depois fazer as pazes com ela, e ver aquele sorriso refletido nos olhos dela. Como eu pude ser tão – eu não terminei a fraze porque minha razão me chamou a atenção para uma movimentação no fundo do bar, uma movimentação que me fez virar a cabeça e esperar, vi alguém vindo em minha direção e pude perceber que era uma mulher, porem não pude ver quem era, pois a bebida havia me embaralhado, so percebi quem era quando ela chegou bem perto de mim.

Então eu vi que era a minha Lily, minha amada Lily, vi também que ela tinha lagrimas nos olhos, mas seu brilho não era triste e decepcionado como há horas atrás, era alegre e esperançoso.

- Liliam – disse eu num sussurro – você ouviu tudo ? – perguntei eu, não sabia se estava feliz ou triste pelo fato de ela ter ouvido, ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça sem ainda dizer nada, então eu tomei coragem, me ajoelhei diante desta mulher que eu tanto amo e disse – Liliam Evans, aceita se casar comigo ? – eu não sabia o que esperar, não sabia se ela iria esquecer aquele mal entendido e aceitar, ou se iria recusar dizendo que não confiava mais em mim, ate que ela abriu a linda boca

- Tiago, eu – e parou hesitante, nessa hora eu não sabia mais de nada, ela mordeu o lábio inferior pensando, como se considerasse. Oh céus! Como eu a amo.

- Tiago eu – eu parei minha fraze no meio novamente, percebia como o homem a minha frente estava sendo sincero, e como me ama, que estava esperando a resposta que o deixaria mais feliz que qualquer outra coisa, e a resposta que o mataria, o homem que eu amava, me ama também, ele nunca me traiu aquilo foi apenas uma mal entendido, e ele quer se casar comigo, então reuni coragem para dizer a verdade – Claro que minha resposta não poderia ser outra a não ser... Sim – percebi como ele ficou tenso no começo e como ficou totalmente relaxado depois disso, e feliz, vi seus olhos procurando o meu como se pedissem permissão para me beijar, e eu consenti em um sussurro mudo.

Ele me levantou no colo, me abraçou como se a vida dele dependesse disso, e me beijou com tanta paixão que faria qualquer garota ficar babando de inveja. Sabe isso me leva a pensar, que ate as piores tragédias da nossa vida podem terminar com um belo final feliz. Apesar, é claro de eu não achar que eu nunca mais vá brigar com ele, isso seria impossivel, somos os opostos que se amam, mas posso garantir que minha vida será muito feliz, apesar das brigar e tenho que confessar que também gosto um pouquinho delas, brigar de noite significa acordar com um sorriso no rosto.


End file.
